chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Hateshinai Mekami
Mekami is a 7th generation Hateshinai and Mitsukai, and is a member of the Hateshinai Empire's First Branch, as well as the Mitsukai's Dark Path. She is the youngest daughter of Megami and Atora. History Mekami is the youngest daughter of Megami and Atora, and is considered a member of the Hateshinai's First Branch, and an honorary member of the Dark Path. Mekami is the younger sister of Mahiro, and Yuniba. She is also ranked in Chaos X, being ranked a Senior member. Appearance Mekami's appearance is almost an identical one to that of her mother Megami's, but younger obviously. She has red eyes, and jet black hair, but it isn't curly. She usually wears her hair in two thick pigtails on the side of her head, tied with red ribbons. She also has an abundant source of bangs, and side bangs. She usually wears short sleeved shirts, which are red. She also sports black skirts, and usually wears red leggings to go into black boots with red lace. Synopsis Mekami has been involved in a few skirmishes as a member of Chaos X. With other members her age, she participated in the war against Origin, recording a couple of kills in the process. Other than that, she has yet to officially go on a mission against Verax Die and the Hollow Circle. Personality Mekami is seen as a stubborn 'kid', and takes after her father's personality. She is often extremely rude, and can be brutally honest with people, even her own family members. She never bites her tongue over anything, or beat around the bush. She's considered a loud-mouth "brat" and doesn't hesitate to prove that. She sticks to her guns and never backs down from a challenge, and displays this the most against her sisters, preferably Mahiro. Powers & Abilities 'Carnelian': The Carnelian crystal is Mekami's main source of energy. It is a blue carnelian gemstone. Since her arsenal dominantly follows the Hateshinai's layout, the Carnelian is the only source of energy she has. Despite being a half Mitsukai as well, the Carnelian is a large source of energy. So in a way it makes up for the standard three energies a Mitsukai typically carries. It's forms include: *'Solid' - Mekami can use her crystal in its crystallized form, which is solid. She uses this form for defensive measures, and can also use it to attack the opponent if it's close enough. *'Lightning' - Mekami's main choice when it comes to what shape her Carnelian usually takes. Like her mother, Mekami is a master of the Lightning Element, and thus mixes it with her gem. This creates the 'Carnelian Static'. *'Fire' - Mekami can turn her Carnelian into a source of fire as well. She is a firm user of the Fire Element, and often mixes it with her regular Carnelian, but it's categorized into the Carnelian Static. *'Aura' - This is the energy based state of the crystal. *'Blood' - She is able to turn the gemstone into a source of blood. This allows her to transport blood-based techniques to the opponent. 'Lightning Element': Mekami is a complete master of the Lightning Element, like her mother. She is able to generate her own electricity with her Carnelian, and is able to control natural currents as well. Mekami's witty thinking, backed with the Lightning Element's speed, enables her to deliver quick attacks. This is also the element makes her extremely quick, physically and mentally. This also creates a standard outlet of electricity: *'Carnelian Static' - Mekami, just like her mother, is able to turn her gem into a free source of electricity. This is the bread and butter of her arsenal, and also what makes her electricity a blue color. It is also stronger and faster than regular electricity. *'Fulminous Element '- Mekami is able to mix heat and electrcity to create fiery explosions. Unlike her mother, she favors this element when trying to pressure her opponent. Mekami can use this from any form of her Carnelian, so long as there is heat and electricity involved at the same time. 'Fire Element': Mekami is able to use the Fire Element, but not on the same par as her electricity. She mainly uses this to compliment the Fulminous Element, but has been seen using basic and intermediate forms of fire as well. She can create bursts and large sources of flame through her Carnelian, showing she's exceptionally skilled in the element. 'Blood Arts': Mekami is able to manipulate blood, depending on how close she is to her opponent. She can also manipulate her own blood. *'Immortality Frame' - Mekami is granted partial regenerative abilities through this ability, which all Hateshinai possess. It heals any damage to the body that deals with blood, so it doesn't heal bone damage. 'Malice Element': Mekami, being half Mitsukai, aligned herself with the Dark Path and is able to use its most basic element. She is able to create the typical dark blasts and bullets, but she usually mixes it with her electricity. Since the Malice Element encourages strength, it makes her electricity, and fire stronger as well. So she uses the Malice Element in a supportive role. Using it with her elements typically turns her electricity, or fire, into a black color. 'Intelligence': Mekami is a highly intelligent individual, and often likes to trick her opponents to win. She is a mixture of Aikami and Megami, often using a wide variety of tricks to gain an advantage. Mekami's quick thinking can be attributing to her training from her mother, and from the Lightning Element increasing her reaction time.